


Exceptionally Exceptional

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon and the Future Mother-In-Law, Arthur thinks Hunith is a wonderful servant, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Hunith (Merlin), But he knows better than to fuck with her, Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gwaine is Hunith's #1 Fan, He doesn't seem to understand he's been adopted, Humor, M/M, Merlin loves his mom, POV Arthur, She also roasts Arthur occasionally, alternatively titled, as per usual, he deserves it tho, i'm glad that tag exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: "Your mother made me make my own pie with her yesterday." He said, sitting up to glare. "What is it with your family? Why do none of you respect nobles?" He said and Merlin dropped the plate of food he was carrying. "...I hate you." He sighed, staring at his food bouncing on the ground with a loud clatter. "I should hire your mother as my servant. She wouldn't drop my food." He added with a fierce nod."My mother is here?" He asked and Arthur paused."You haven’t seen her?""No. Fuck. It’s finally happening." He whispered. Arthur stared, absolutely baffled. "She’s come to kill me." He explained and dashed towards the door to peer outside."What?" Arthur snorted. "Merlin. Your mother can be very firm, but she’s not the killing type. She is too softhearted for such things." He said and Merlin slammed the door shut, leaning against the wood as if barricading it."If you're not careful you'll be next."OrHunith occasionally visits Camelot. Arthur thinks she’s wonderful...Sometimes.
Relationships: Hunith & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Hunith, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592419
Comments: 159
Kudos: 3340
Collections: Fics good enough to send to my sister, one hole shy of perfection





	1. Chapter 1

It started as all things do. With an unaligned collar and basket of blueberries.

Arthur had been in the midst of trying (and failing) to take off his armor while Gwaine was hunched over with shaking shoulders as he tried to suppress laughter. Eventually he seemed to decide hiding his glee was a lost cause and instead took to provoking Arthur.

"You really can’t get ready by yourself, can you, princess?" He asked as Arthur felt a wave of frustration when he couldn’t figure out how the Hell the tie around his arm was supposed to be undone. "No wonder you don’t let Merlin out of your sight. You wouldn’t be able to do anything."

"It’s not too late to continue the training session." He warned and Gwaine immediately rose his hands in surrender as Elyan and Percival gave each other panicked looks at the idea of continuing the aforementioned torture.

"Fine, fine. I was just pointing out the - oh, hi." Gwaine interrupted himself when the door opened. "You’re new. Maybe help the prince here with his armor. It’s a huge honor." He snorted. Arthur fumed, ready to drag them all back outside when he caught a glance at who Gwaine was speaking to.

"Hunith." He said, voice rising a bit surprise. "What are you doing here?" He frowned and immediately his knights seemed to swivel towards him in confusion at note of recognition. Arthur was a little surprised at his own recognition being that it had been years since he had last seen the woman. Merlin had mentioned she came to Camelot once but Arthur was sick at the time so he hadn't seen her.

"Your majesty," Hunith beamed as she took a step further into the room and looked around "Sorry to intrude, I’m trying to find my brother - and my son if you happen to know where he is." She added with a small smirk that told him that she knew that Merlin wasn’t where he was supposed to be. Arthur inwardly sighed at the thought.

"Gaius is in the lower town. Did they know you were visiting?" He asked, brows furrowing together. He did find it a little strange that Merlin wouldn’t be bouncing around like an overgrown child once he learned his mother was coming. Hunith smiled and put down the basket that was being held against her hip to walk over and start pulling off pieces of armor.

"May I?" She asked - a bit belatedly considering she was already halfway through. "And no, neither know I’m here. I was on my way to Gawant and thought I’d surprise them." She continued without waiting for an answer. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Merlin-like manner. He secretly hoped her visit was short. God knows he couldn't handle _two_ of them.

"What’s in Gawant?"

“Lord Godwyn has apparently found some sort of old script that needs translating. Gaius volunteered me because apparently he thinks I have a ton of free time on my hands." She said with a roll of her eyes as she looked Arthur over with critical eyes. His armor was off, but apparently she wasn’t done because she stepped forward to straighten his collar before giving a pleased nod. Arthur absently tugged at it again only for her purse her lips before going back to fix the shirt once more.

"What’s it being translated from?" Arthur asked, a little mystified. He supposed it shouldn’t be that surprising. Gaius was a scholar after all. Hunith would have had a similar upbringing... Though he would admit that it was baffling that they ended up with such different lives. He wondered if Merlin's grandparents were farmers or physicians.

"Some old Nordic language," Hunith said and reached over again to fuss over his sleeves. Arthur had to bite back a bit of amusement as she bit her lip, nose wrinkled in feigned concentration. It was the same expression Merlin wore when he was distracted. "He always does this. I thought giving him Merlin would keep him from sending me everywhere, but then you claimed him." She grumbled and Lancelot perked up from where he was helping Leon put some weapons away.

"Merlin?" The knight asked, raising his brows as he turned to study her more intently "You know Merlin?"

Hunith turned to look at the rest of the knights with curious eyes before giving a coy smile.

"Very well, actually. Do you know Merlin?" She asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Arthur watched her shoulders straightened, hands falling away from Arthur now that she had the others' attention.

"Everyone around here knows Merlin," Gwaine scoffed. "If you know Arthur you probably know Merlin. That’s the rule."

"Is it?" Hunith asked and turned to Arthur "Glad to know he hasn’t been sneaking off."

"Oh, I wouldn’t say that." Arthur told her dryly. She laughed and picked up her basket again. "I’ll tell him you’re here. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled." He added with a roll of his eyes. Merlin was going to be so annoying about this he just _knew_. He already doted on his mother enough when she wasn't here. He had seen the man spend hours at the marketplace to find her gifts. It was ridiculous.

"Thank you, your majesty." She told him and with one final curtsy before turning to Lancelot "Do you like blueberries?" She asked and reached into the basket to give him a handful.

"Oh, I couldn’t -"

"Nonsense. You’re Sir Lancelot, right? I owe you for keeping my son out of trouble. I get the feeling you might know more than Merlin let’s on." She said and while Arthur wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, Lancelot went white.

"You...Are Merlin’s mother?" He managed while Gwaine and Elyan both seemed to gasp in delight. Arthur shook his head.

"Leave her alone." He instructed them as Hunith decided to go ahead and hand them all out blueberries. She was almost immediately distracted when she saw Gwen pass by - eyes lighting up as she called out to the maid who had all but tossed the laundry she was carrying to the side to greet her. Gwaine watched with poorly concealed fascination as they gushed over whatever it was women gushed about before helping with the baskets.

"I didn’t realize you knew Merlin's mother." Percival frowned as she left with Gwen, both whispering lowly to one another. "Does she visit often?"

"This would be the first time," Leon cut in with a small smile "I’m guessing you met her back when the king told you not to go to Ealdor...And then you went to Ealdor?" He asked innocently. Arthur scowled while the rest of the knights turned to look at him blankly.

"Ealdor?" Gwaine said slowly and shook his head "Didn't Merlin say that's where he grew up?" He tacked on a little uncertainly as Elyan gave a very slow nod.

"Gwen mentioned something about that... Didn't you send an army to help his family or something?" He said, snapping his fingers as if trying to summon the memory from the depths of his mind. Arthur opened his mouth, trying to find an explanation that didn't sound so... Fond. Unfortunately, Leon didn't seem to care about his reputation because ever since meeting this commoner knights he had joined in their annoying exploits to make Arthur's life harder than it needed to be.

"Oh no, it was just him. And Morgana and Gwen." He shrugged with a slight smirk "It was really very sweet that Arthur was willing to single-handedly take down an entire gang of bandits out of... The goodness of his heart, I'm sure." He said and went back to putting the weapons away. That bloody traitor.

"...you know," He began, fighting to keep his expression blank "With you being all so chipper we should just head back out now."

_"Leon!"_

"Look what you did!"

"But how Arthur going to get his armor back on?!" Gwaine asked and Arthur stared at him.

Three more hours it was. Assholes.

* * *

The next time he saw Hunith was when she punched a man in the face a few hours later. Obviously. What had he expected? Merlin picked a fight with Arthur within ten minutes of arriving in Camelot. Of course his mother did something similar. He had really expected so much better of her. Arthur had always blamed Merlin's impudence on whoever his father was. Maybe he shouldn't have given Hunith the benefit of the doubt.

"...I think you broke his nose." Elyan said as he stared down at the man on the floor. "What happened?" He asked and Hunith pursed her lips as she looked at her bloodied knuckles to Arthur and then to Elyan.

"He insulted the prince." She said simply. Arthur stared. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that honestly. “Oh, you’re hurt.” She frowned and Arthur turned to see her eyeing a small scrape on Elyan's hand - probably from training earlier. It definitely wasn't much compared to her own wounds, but for whatever reason it immediately gained priority. Hunith yanked a piece of cloth from seemingly nowhere and stepped over her poor victim to dab at a bewildered Elyan’s hand. “Don’t move too much.” She instructed. 

“Oh, um…Right.” Elyan blinked and jutted his chin towards the body on the ground. “What did he say?" He asked, looking absolutely mystified by the entire scenario. From behind them, Gwaine and Percival were shuffling over, both peering curiously at the man passed out and covered in blood from a gushing nose. Hunith didn’t seem too troubled as she wrapped Elyan’s hand before patting it gently. 

"Some unflattering names that I will not dishonor myself by repeating." She shrugged and shook her own bleeding hand out. "Do I need to go to the dungeons?" She asked, quite casually. Arthur tried to imagine Merlin’s reaction if he actually put his mother in jail… Yeah. He didn’t need that sort of drama in his life.

“Um, no." He decided "Perhaps get that looked at-" he started, nodding to her hand, but Hunith only scoffed.

"You’re sweet, my lord.” She said fondly "I’ll be fine. Just a few busted knuckles. He probably has a concussion." She said with a sigh as she nodded down "I suppose I should fix him up before my brother realizes it’s happened again."

“Again?" Gwaine repeated, but Hunith had already grabbed the man by his wrists and started dragging him away. "Wait. You've touched my heart. Don't go." He whispered as everyone else turned to Arthur.

"...Merlin’s mom, huh?" Percival asked and nodded. "I see it."

“Merlin has never punched a man out like that.” Arthur objected and from where she was still pulling the man away, Hunith laughed. 

“Don’t be too sure of that, sire.” She called as she disappeared around the corner “Though I still hold the belief that I do it better.”

Arthur could only stare after her blankly.

“…I love her.” Gwaine decided. Elyan scoffed.

“Don’t tell Merlin or else we’ll see how well he can actually punch.”

* * *

So, as it turns out, Hunith was an excellent cook when given proper ingredients. Arthur learned this later that night when he wandered down to the kitchen to maybe nick an apple only to find her making a rather impressive looking pie that he decided right away he has every intention of eating. 

"Hand me that dough."

"Oh." Arthur frowned and glanced around “Um, I don’t quite cook-"

"Do I look like Merlin to you?" She interrupted, somehow not unkindly. There was still a sharp note in her tone that had him staring blankly at her.

"...yes? You have the same hair and eyes and-" he stopped talking when she rose an eyebrow. "No.” He answered cautiously and she smiled.

"No," she agreed "And since I’m not Merlin, I am not your servant. If you’re going to eat what I make you’re going to help me make it." She informed him and Arthur could only blink a few more times as she held out her hand patiently. How was she not a servant? She cooked and cleaned and doted on him - much as a servant should (Merlin could stand to take a few lessons). “Dough." She prompted and Arthur slowly turned to find it.

"It is _my_ food.” He tried and when she turned back he immediately regretted it.

“ _Your_ food...? Tell me, your majesty. Where do you get your money from to buy this marvelous food?” She asked. Arthur shifted. 

“Ah. Well, it is… Handed down. We also collect some from neighboring kingdoms and, um, taxes.” 

Why was he so unreasonably nervous? He wasn’t wrong. Hunith’s smile went way too sweet to be genuine. 

“Taxes?” She repeated and Arthur saw his mistake suddenly hit him with an unnecessary amount of force. “Ah. Do the people of your kingdom pay these taxes? Such as my son and brother?” She asked. Arthur tried to find the right words, but apparently she wasn’t finished. “And, these taxes, I would assume are given in exchange for…? Your leadership? Protection?” She asked, tilting her head. “Very strange… Considering you provided very little leadership and protection when you were a child I’d imagine. However, no doubt you received the benefits of your people’s money.” 

“Well, as a future ruler I would need those benefits to train me in my skills to be king and healthy to lead my people.” He said, fairly confident in this argument. Hunith hummed.

“How strange…You make it sound as if _any_ child who had money could grow to be a ruler given that they had a father who could force people to open their pockets.” She said and tapped a finger to her lips. Arthur paused. Something told him he had lost this argument. 

“…Right. What do you need help with?”

* * *

"Arthur?" Merlin asked the next day as he reached over to pick some wayward berry from his hair "Why do you look like you lost a fight with a jar of jam?"

"Shut up, Merlin." He sighed and tried to roll over in bed to keep from getting dragged out. "It’s your fault."

"Is it?" He asked doubtfully “I haven’t thrown any fruit at you."

"Your mother made me make my own pie with her yesterday." He said, sitting up to glare. "What is it with your family? Why do none of you respect nobles?" He said and Merlin dropped the plate of food he was carrying. "...I hate you." He sighed, staring at his food bouncing on the ground with a loud clatter. "I should hire your mother as my servant. She wouldn't drop my food." He added with a fierce nod.

"My mother is here?" He asked and Arthur paused.

"You haven’t seen her?"

"No. Fuck. It’s finally happening." He whispered. Arthur stared, absolutely baffled. "She’s come to kill me." He explained and dashed towards the door to peer outside.

"What?" Arthur snorted. "Merlin. Your mother can be very firm, but she’s not the killing type. She is too softhearted for such things." He said and Merlin slammed the door shut, leaning against the wood as if barricading it.

"If you're not careful you'll be next."

"I somehow doubt that." Arthur muttered and resigned himself to the fact he wasn’t getting breakfast. "Can I have clothes at some point?"

"Where is Lancelot?" Merlin asked him and Arthur threw up his hands. It was at that moment that there was a soft knock at the door. Arthur groaned.

"Enter!" He called and snatched an old tunic that Merlin had yet to pick up (because he was that bad at his job) and throw it on. Lancelot himself entered along with the dreaded mother in question.

"Mom." Merlin greeted, sounding strangled "I didn’t realize you were here." He smiled and walked over to hug her. "What were you doing with Lancelot?" He asked, eyes flicking warily between the two as he pulled away. From behind Hunith, Lancelot was mouthing an apology.

"Oh just discussing how you two met! A griffin, hm?" She asked, tilting her head. Merlin winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "A good thing Lancelot killed it. All by himself too. What a brave man." She tsked. Merlin slowly turned to the knight in question who gave a sort of helpless shrug. After a few second of simply staring at him in very clear betrayal, Merlin looked back and gave a nervous laugh.

"I am...Very lucky to call him my friend." He managed with a weak smile. "Look. There’s Arthur." He said, pointing to the prince. Hunith turned.

"Good morning, your highness." She said and absently walked over to pick another berry off of him. “Merlin, I’m leaving for Gawant in a few days - do you know Princess Elena by chance?” She asked.

“Godwyn’s daughter? I do. Arthur was set to marry her at one point.” Merlin frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“I was good friends with her mother.” Hunith shrugged “I wondered if they were similar.” She said. Merlin blinked. Arthur also paused in where he was pouring himself some water to stare. What the Hell had Hunith been doing in _Gawant?_

“You were?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. While Gaius was training in Camelot to be a physician your grandparents sent me to Gawant to learn to make dresses for the queen.” She said and shook her head. “It was horribly boring. However, Andrea proved to be just as bored so we made a good pair.” She said, a hint of a smile touching her lips. “Her and I used to race horses out until the guards came after us… I ended up in the dungeons quite a bit because of it actually.” She frowned and shrugged. “But I always escaped so it was fine... Or, rather, Andrea just let me out and Godwyn knew better than to argue with her.”

“Merlin lives by the same motto.” Lancelot said and Merlin turned to gape at him as Hunith pursed her lips. 

“Why are you in the dungeons?” She asked and Arthur… Okay, he couldn’t help, alright? The opportunity was right there.

“Upon our first meeting he attacked me.” He said helpfully “So he got put in the dungeons for that.” 

The look on Merlin’s face was something he would treasure for many years, he was sure.

“Arthur also chased me through the town with a mace!” He said loudly. Oh. Wait. That wasn’t the response Arthur had been hoping for. Hunith rose her brows at him… Which was fine. He was a prince. She couldn’t be upset with him.

“You chased my son around with a mace?” She asked, voice rising. Ah… Apparently she could. Unfortunate. Again, he tried to reason that Merlin would never forgive him if he dared to throw her in the dungeons. Besides, a peasant woman being displeased with him wasn't a problem. Hunith was a reasonable person. She could see that her son was an idiot, surely.

“Well, I -"

"Do you usually attack your own citizens?" She interrupted and muttered something under her breath as she walked over to pluck some more berries out of his hair with more aggression than really needed. "Immature. You should know better - and _you_ ," She added, spinning back towards Merlin. "Who starts a fight with a member of the royal household?"

"Well, I mean, he was...” Merlin started but went silent when both Arthur and Hunith turned to him. He looked over at Lancelot who shook his head. "Nevermind." He said and Hunith’s scowl deepened before looking Arthur up and down again. After a few seconds of giving the prince a critical glance she turned back to Merlin.

"You let him walk around like this?" She asked dryly. Merlin stared up at the ceiling for a moment as Arthur spluttered indignantly.

"He just got up." Merlin defended and then narrowed his eyes at Arthur “Also, how he walked around very much depends on how much of a prat he’s going to be." He added on. Arthur waited for Hunith to scold him again, but she only turned back to pat his arm with a sigh.

"Any advice on how to deal with that?" He asked, gesturing vaguely towards an exasperated Merlin. Hunith smiled.

"I would try not being a prat,” She nodded and gave a slight bow of her head "My lord." 

You had got to be fucking kidding him.

"Come on, dear. I’ll mend your armor." Hunith said lightly as she tapped Lancelot's arm. Before Arthur could ask how the Hell she knew how to mend armor when her son hadn’t even known how to put it on when he first arrived, she swept out of the room with Lancelot stumbling after her. 

Silence followed.

"Yeah,” Arthur finally said "She might be here to kill you."

* * *

As it turned out, Hunith didn’t kill Merlin during that trip. She did, however, mend Lancelot’s armor, teach Percival how to fish, gave Gwaine a very long lecture of the virtue of patience, had Elyan teach her how to blacksmith, and forced Leon to eat so many berries that he threw up.

“Here. It’ll help keep you awake during council meetings.” She said as she handed Arthur a small vial. “If you like it I’ll make you some more later.” She told him before kissing his cheek and marching over to say something to Lancelot. 

Just like Merlin. Completely inappropriate. Unlike Merlin, she was very, very good at being a servant though… Despite her constant insistence she wasn’t. Which was weird because she did servant-like things so he wasn't sure where the insult was. Eh. He wouldn't read into it that much. 

“How is it she is so good at everything and you’re so bad?” Arthur asked Merlin as Hunith paused to fix a random little girl’s hair by braiding it into some sort of intricate hairstyle. Merlin stopped gazing at the clouds to redirect his gaze at his mother.

“I’m setting your expectations low,” He said and tilted his head “If I let you know that I’m capable then you’ll just expect more of me. Can’t have that.” He grinned, eyes glittering with a promise that made Arthur wonder if he really was talented in some secret way... Nah. Impossible. 

"Why did you think she was coming for you, Merlin?" Elyan asked as Hunith bid them all one last goodbye and took one of the horses from the stable to continue her journey to Gawant. Arthur wasn’t sure who gave her the horse but got the feeling she had gone around charming all of his knights with her strangely affectionate demands.

Merlin took a long breath before murmuring what appeared to be a prayer of thank you under his breath before answering.

"I forgot to write her last month...I thought I was done for."

"For not writing her a letter?" Leon asked, but Gwaine was already shaking his head in disgust.

"Honestly, Merlin. How _could_ you? She's your mother. If I wasn't practicing my patience right now I would be horrified."

* * *

Hunith came by again a few months later. Merlin must have written her recently because there was much less alarm at her appearance this time around as he rushed over to greet her with bright eyes and beaming smiles. She also started to serve Arthur again, much to his pleasure. Hunith was much better than Merlin was with some of these things. 

"Does Godwyn need another manuscript translated?" Arthur asked later when she absently entered his room with nothing more than a curtsy before she started reorganizing his room. Arthur wasn’t sure if she was helping out with Merlin’s workload or bored, but he figured there was no reason to stop her. Like he said before - Hunith was a marvelous servant despite the fact she claimed not to be one.

"Hm? Oh, no. I’m trading some of our crops this year. There was extra so we figured we’d make some coin off of it." She said, refolding some of Arthur’s tunics. He rose an eyebrow.

"And they sent you?” He asked. Hunith paused.

"...why wouldn’t they send me?"

Oh, come on. Arthur mulled it over, having sudden flashbacks of Morgana when they were younger. It appeared he hadn’t gotten any wiser from those conversations. Still. This was Hunith. She could definitely be...Intimidating but she also was the most gentle, empathetic person he had ever met. Morgana would have never made him soup when he had a cough or gotten him to feed the birds with her after a stressful day. Honestly, Merlin must have been so spoiled growing up. No wonder he was lazy now. 

"Women just aren’t usually suited for such work." He explained. There. Reasonable.

Hunith stared.

"Try again."

Damnit. Arthur ran a hand over his face.

"I meant no offense. It’s just-"

“Try again."

"You can’t talk to me-"

"Oh, I can’t talk to you that way?" She asked, brows raising. "Or else what? You’ll throw me in the dungeons? Behead me? Put me in the stocks? And what exactly happens when you talk to _me_ in a disrespectful way?"

“I didn’t!”

"You did." She said and with a long breath held up her hands. “You just need a moment to process.” She told him and went to the table in the center of the room to grab a pitcher and pour him some water. "Drink that and take some time to think it over."

"What?” Arthur asked as she shoved the cup in his hands. Before he could even give a more coherent reaction, she dipped into another curtsy before marching out of the room with the door slamming shut behind her.

"What just happened?" He asked the empty room. 

From that point, Hunith had adamantly refused to speak to him which shouldn’t have been troubling except it kind of was since Gwaine suddenly seemed to be a new favorite person to serve. Which… Okay. Arthur didn’t even care. It wasn’t like he enjoyed those stupid flowers she always put in his room anyways. 

"We made pie last night and she let me put whatever I want into it!" The knight was saying, licking his lips in memory. Arthur scowled. "She also helped me into my armor which was nice because those servants aren’t generally too excited about it." Gwaine continued, tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

"Probably because you smell of death." Leon told him solemnly. "Hunith’s heart and nose has clearly been hardened by horrors we cannot comprehend if she is able to tolerate your dire smells." 

Gwaine stared.

"Explains why she made me soap." He said with a low hum. Leon sighed. “Well, Merlin says she’s going to take us to the market later so maybe we can…” He said and paused when Arthur made a strangling noise. “What?”

“You’re going to the market with Merlin and Hunith? Why?” He demanded. Not that he cared. He didn’t. Why would he? Elyan rose his eyebrows before going back to sharpening his sword. 

“She invited me.” 

“She invited _you?”_

“Yeah, she invited everyone I thought.” Gwaine frowned and then after a few minutes of deafening silence burst into a grin. “You didn’t get an invitation, did you?” He asked and let out a breathy chuckle. Damn him. Arthur felt his face flush.

“No! I just couldn’t go!” He growled “It is… Beneath me to go to a marketplace with peasants.” He sniffed and Percival clicked his tongue as he pointed an arrow at him.

“That’s probably why Hunith doesn’t want you around Merlin.” 

Wait… What?

“She doesn’t want me around Merlin?” Arthur repeated and shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

That was… Wrong. Completely wrong. Utterly wrong. Merlin… Well, Arthur knew he loved his mother, but it wasn’t like he bowed to her every whim. Then again, Hunith never really fought Merlin on much. She more or less doted on him so he wasn’t sure what would happen if she asked him to stay away from Arthur. 

…would Merlin quit? Not that Arthur cared. He didn’t. But also, how _dare_ he? It was an honor to serve him. He couldn’t just… Leave. Just out of the blue? Disrespectful. He was a prince. Hell, he was a regent. And what? Hunith’s opinion mattered more because she gave birth to him? What a load of bull. 

No. This was unacceptable. It was one thing for Hunith and her headstrong opinions to trample through the castle but she couldn’t just steal his manservant even if he was her son. Wrong.

This is why he ended up in Gaius’ chambers almost immediately after training ended.

“I sent Alfred to tend to you,” Merlin frowned, glancing up from where he was measuring herbs. “Or did he do something wrong?” He asked and Arthur gave a sharp intake.

“Alfred? Is he your replacement?” Arthur demanded, voice rising at the insult of it all. Merlin blinked. “You could have at least told me. Not that I matter anyways.”

“…what?”

“Nevermind that I am to be king soon. I don’t need you anyways.” Arthur said. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a voice telling him he was overreacting…And being a smidge childish… But seriously. Arthur had never lost something to a peasant before. How was he supposed to react?

“Are you sacking me?” Merlin asked, setting down the scales to stare at him. “Again?” 

“Don’t play dumb.”

“This implies that you think I’m occasionally smart.” Merlin said brightly and when Arthur only looked away, sighed. “My lord, I get the feeling something is bothering you.” He said and walked around the table. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing. I’m just waiting for you to tell me that you’re leaving.” Arthur snapped “It is quite the ordeal to get someone new, you know. I would have appreciated more time.” He added, voice light and uncaring. Merlin’s brows came together.

“I’m…Not leaving?” He said and shook his head “Why would you think that?”

Arthur opened his mouth. Wait. Huh. Unexpected development. Or maybe Hunith just hadn’t told him of her hatred for Arthur yet.

“Your mother… She’s angry at me.” He said slowly. Merlin shrugged.

“Yeah, she mentioned you said something or another. I just told her you said stupid stuff all the time.”

Offensive, but Arthur wasn’t worried about Merlin’s various forms of treason at the moment. 

“Well, she stopped serving me. I thought she might have asked you to do the same.” He said and a flicker of something crossed Merlin’s face. For a moment there might have been a hint of amusement as his lips tugged up before schooling itself into something more solemn.

“Arthur,” He said and bit his lip before walking a bit closer to look him in the eyes. “You…Do realize she wasn’t serving you, right?” He asked. Arthur groaned.

“Yes, yes. She kept saying so.” He waved his hand and Merlin shook his head.

“She's _mothering_ you, Arthur. She does it to everyone she likes.” He said with a snort. Arthur opened his mouth. That couldn’t be right. 

“…no.” He decided. Merlin rose his brows. 

“I can see the confusion. As your servant, I definitely feel like a mother sometimes.” He said dryly and Arthur’s scowl deepened “But she is just taking care of you because she wants to… And while she is definitely still pissed at you she also punched someone else in the nose for saying they wished Uther was still in charge.” He said and smiled a bit. “Gaius was not pleased.” 

Arthur didn’t understand. Nor could he, really. He had never had a mother so he couldn’t be sure if this was right or not. He narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t understand.”

“Apologize for being an idiot and she’ll keep on gushing over you. It isn’t hard.” Merlin said simply “If you play your cards right I’m sure she’ll even tell you some horrendously embarrassing stories about me.” He added thoughtfully. 

…Arthur would actually very much enjoy that.

“You can’t call people of royal blood idiot,” He chided and ran a hand over his face. “She isn’t mothering me.” He added under his breath. “God, you’re such a girl.” He muttered, but at least had the relief that Hunith wasn’t out to get Merlin away from him.

And while it was incredibly demeaning and unorthodox to just...Demand an apology he figured he could endure it if it meant Gwaine would shut up every so often on the matter. Besides, he maybe sort of did miss Hunith’s special touch to things and she would be leaving soon anyways. Tragically, Merlin hadn't told him to expect to be _tested_ when issuing an apology. What was that about?

"Why what?" He asked, genuinely confused as Hunith paused in the midst of organizing some money on the table in front of her.

"Why are you sorry?" She clarified and scooped some of the coins into a different bag. "You can’t just say it and not even know what you’re sorry for." She said and Arthur spluttered for a few moments. 

"I...Upset you." He tried but Hunith only shook her head. "Well, I’m not sure what you want from me." He muttered.

"I now see why Merlin complains." She said flatly and Arthur huffed. He hated this entire family of reckless, foolhardy peasants. "Can you at least tell me why I was upset?"

"...yes.”

A pause.

"Well? Go on."

Arthur couldn’t think of any offhanded laws that applied to this situation... Maybe treason, but treason applied to just about everything. Either way, he was sure some sort of law was being broken in this conversation right now. Again, he thought back to Morgana and sighed at how well her and Hunith would have gotten along if they had known one another better. 

"Based on the pile of money in front of you...It seems you are a good negotiator,” He relented because that seemed true at least. "Perhaps I shouldn’t have been so quick to assume you weren’t."

"Perhaps?"

"You and Merlin really know how tire out my patience, you know that?" He asked, but she merely crossed her arms over her just. “Fine. I shouldn’t have assumed you weren’t capable of this task because you are a woman. Happy?"

“Ecstatic." She told him dryly and went back to the coins “You know, while we’re on the subject of Merlin we should talk about that too."

Oh no. Oh fuck no. Oh God no. Based on the tone he definitely wasn't about to hear any blackmail material to use against Merlin. Arthur wasn’t ready for this conversation. Not at all. Not even a little. How did she even _know?_ Oh, lord...she knew. He couldn’t live this down. He could never -

"Oh, sit down. You look like you might throw up." Hunith mused and led him to a chair. "You know, I’ve taught him everything I know. He can read and write and is learning enough from Gaius to be a good physician someday. He can mend clothes and farm and cook. He has options to work somewhere else if you don’t shape up."

Arthur stared. Ah. Okay. That hadn't gone where he thought it was going.

"I'm not Cenred. People are free to come and go into my service without consequence." He said, trying to get comfortable in the chair. "If he wants to leave I would never stop him." He added, deciding to ignore his previous reaction from when he did think Merlin was leaving a few hours earlier. Perhaps Hunith sensed this because a flicker of amusement crossed her eyes. 

"He doesn’t," Hunith shrugged "But it would be a shame if you didn’t realize that loyalty is sometimes the only thing keeping him here." She told him, brow raising in a way that made the resemblance between her and Gaius just that much clearer as she put the last of her coins away in a different sack.

Arthur considered.

"I will keep that in mind." He said finally and Hunith’s expression softened.

"Good. I don’t want to deal with this nonsense after you get married-"

Abort. Abort. Abort.

"What? No!" Arthur immediately shot back and jolted from the chair. “No.” He repeated, face flushing. “He’s not...We’re...No." he decided with a fierce nod before realizing that was contradictory and shaking his head. Hunith opened her mouth for a moment before promptly shutting it. "That...That’s ridiculous." He added for good measure.

"I only meant... That after you get married your queen might see how you treat Merlin and mirror your actions without understanding." She said slowly. Arthur froze. Fuck. He really needed to relax. If he kept jumping to these sort of conclusions he would bring war to Camelot within days. Maybe he needed to hear Hunith's lecture on patience more than Gwaine at this point. 

"I knew that. Know that," He tried to rectified. "I meant, um, no. No, I won’t let that happen...Good day, Hunith." He said because he was done. He was absolutely done with this. He had important matters to attend to anyhow.

Unfortunately these very important matters were deterred when he ran into Merlin himself.

"Oh, there you are. You need to decide which two colors you want your -"

"No.” Arthur said loudly and sidestepped away from him. Merlin pulled back, brows coming together for a moment as he seemed to process the response.

"Um. Blue or red?” He tried. Arthur shook his head.

“No,” he said, admittedly not really comprehending the question. 

“Is there a different color you want?” Merlin asked, tilting his head. Arthur just shook his head, unwilling to do this right now as he calmly grabbed Merlin’s shoulders and moved him out of the way so he could walk past. 

Not today. Not this week. Not even this month.

"...mom? What did you do to him?" Merlin’s voice echoed down the hall. 

* * *

"I’m assuming you know why I’m here."

Hunith didn’t even glance up from where she was spreading the soil over the field around her, despite Gwaine and Percival immediately getting to work doing the same. Elyan and Leon were talking with other residents of Ealdor, carrying produce or whatever it was that farmers did.

"Hello, my lord." She said and grinned up at him as she wiped some sweat from her brow “I might have an inkling but you better let a poor, ignorant woman like myself know the details.”

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Absolutely not.”

"You also weren’t referring to me getting married to someone else the last time we spoke, were you?"

"I’m glad the years have wised you up, sire.” She said, leaning against her shovel to grin at him. "Now, what were you here to ask me?" She asked and despite the sun beating down harshly, she didn't seem very tired. If anything, it seemed to perk her up... Either that or perhaps Arthur's nervous energy was fueling her. Either were likely at this point.

“You already know.”

“Yes, but I would so enjoy hearing you say it." Hunith said, eyes glittering. Arthur scowled at her. "I won’t tell you what you need to know unless you do. This is Cenred’s land after all. You can’t order me about here."

“I haven’t ordered you about anywhere." Arthur grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, _if_...I were to court someone in your family-"

“Who specifically? My family is quite vast.” Hunith frowned and Arthur’s scowl deepened. After a couple minutes of a silent stare down, she spoke again. "Gaius then? He would be honored."

"Not Gaius.”

“My parents are both dead, your majesty."

"You’re not funny," Arthur told her and Hunith waited. “Merlin.” He broke because there really was no winning with her. "I am asking your permission to court...Him." He said and narrowed his eyes. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I have pages and pages of letters from my son that mostly just complain about you." Hunith informed him and clicked her tongue “I don’t know...Not sure you have much to offer my son.”

"...I’m a king."

“That’s nice,” Hunith shrugged "Anything else?"

"I will never insult you again if you please stop torturing me." He tried and this at least seemed to be something she considered with a bit more seriousness.

"Better,” she decided and waited. “Anything else?" She tacked on and Arthur went quiet. She was fishing for something, he knew...And suspected deeply what it was she wanted to hear. He realized with a jolt that the humor in her eyes was probably hiding something far more worn and fearful.

"I know the truth. He told me." Arthur finally said "You don’t have to be afraid for him anymore." He said, voice softening as much as he could. Hunith’s face relaxed, shoulders slumping a bit as she offered him a warm smile. He wondered if Merlin was a bit of the reason her life seemed so disjointed. Perhaps, much like Balinor, Ealdor had only meant to be a passing fancy rather than a life up until she had gotten tangled up in magic that hadn’t been her or Merlin’s choice.

"I would hope," she said slowly “He might need to be afraid for anyone either?" She asked and Arthur gave a weak smile.

"I’m considering a law change.” He shrugged and her smile widened. 

Of course, whatever tenderness that moment might have had was ruined by Elyan falling into a hole with an ungodly screech. 

"What are you planting that needs to be that deep?” Percival asked as a few people gathered around to help pull him out.

“Nothing. That’s where were burying Old Man Simmons.” Hunith frowned and as if on cue Elyan began loudly swearing.

“GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT HE’S LOOKING AT ME! FUCK, HE MOVED!” The knight yelled as he clamored out, yanking Gwaine into the hole with them so they could both start shouting on about the dead man moving.

"Damn," Someone muttered “I thought he was really dead this time.”

“THIS IS THE LAST TIME WE COME HERE!" Gwaine shouted “I’m glad to know where Merlin grew up. It happened. Hi Hunith. I still love you. We’re gone.” He announced and yanked on Arthur’s arm. “Your majesty, I hope you got permission to continue dating your boyfriend. I need stew.” He said. 

"Gwaine.” Leon admonished immediately. Arthur shrugged him off. "Uh...We did bring you some rations by the way." He added to Hunith.

"Is that a polite way of asking me to make stew?" She asked and Gwaine stared Leon down for a few moments until the older knight finally answered.

“We didn’t bring Merlin." He said, voice going a little small. "But if it is too troubling...” he trailed off. Arthur would have questioned whether he was fit for knighthood by such a display if he didn’t empathize so much.

"Come on," Hunith said, abandoning the shovel altogether “I’ll show you how to make it so you don’t die if Merlin ever gets a vacation." She said and Percival frowned.

"He wouldn’t bring us?" He asked, which Arthur thought was a fair a question...For him. Not the rest of this lot. Hunith only laughed.

“I’ll let him answer that." Was all she told them as they were corralled into the hut that really had no business holding five knights. Perhaps it too sensed the dangers of angering Hunith because they all seemed to fit.

“Okay. I need you each to grab me - Sir Gwaine, kindly put the carrot down. Alright, your highness can you grab the bucket over there so you can all wash your hands? It’s not optional.” She added with narrowed eyes at all of them. 

Hm...Arthur was starting to see the difference between Hunith’s ‘mothering’ as Merlin called it and perhaps general serving. Though, in his defense, Merlin was a lot like his mother so the confusion was understandable.

"...why don’t you teach Merlin these skills? He’s horrible during hunts.” Leon said, staring admirably at a skinned rabbit hanging from the ceiling. Hunith’s lips quirked up for a moment.

"I did.” She said and grabbed a few more vegetables to spread out on the table in front of him. At their incredulous expressions, Hunith bit her lip before seemingly deciding it was fine to throw her son under the carriage. "He just doesn’t like doing them. I highly suspect he just hasn’t mentioned he knows these things in an effort to lessen his workload.” She shrugged and Arthur let his mouth drop.

That bastard hadn't been joking when he told Arthur that. Well then. Fine. He had a perfect revenge plan right in front of him.

"What would I need to do to get you to tell us the most embarrassing story of Merlin's childhood?" Arthur asked, grabbing a knife to chop up some vegetables. Percival nodded in fierce agreement as Elyan and Leon weakly tried to defend their friend. Hunith looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Just say please."

Hunith was right. She definitely wasn't a servant. In fact, Arthur was pretty sure when all was said and done he might just make her noblewoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: my aunt just had a baby so I wrote this all with a screaming infant in the background and decided i wouldn't put myself through the torture of editing it lol. Hopefully it's still okay


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone. I am now allies with the baby. I’ve discovered if I read him what I’m writing he stops crying so he’s the real MVP here.

"I need your help."

Arthur didn’t knock as he entered the room nor did he feel he should given how often people just barged into his chambers without any warning. Still, he was tempted to go back out and redo his entrance with how Hunith pursed her lips as she lowered her book.

"My king." She greeted and perhaps her super senses felt something was off because the irritation almost immediately melted away as her eyes flicked him up and down. “Come sit." She instructed, putting the book down to pat the seat across from her next to the window. "Is everything alright?"

"I need you to stop Merlin,” Arthur said, throwing himself into the empty seat as he let the full weight of his exhaustion hit him at once. "He wants to spy on Morgana using some magical disguise. I don’t like it. I told him that too and he just...” Arthur trailed off and waved his hands around to insinuate all the utter nonsense Merlin had indeed responded with. Hunith frowned.

"I can’t say there’s much I can do. He’s an adult who can make his own decisions." She shrugged and Arthur made a face. Surely, she could scare him into not doing it, right? Perhaps Hunith read his mind because she leaned forward to pat his knee.

"Did I ever tell you about how I met Balinor?" She asked. Arthur hesitantly shook his head. He didn’t dare ask much after her dead love considering how much pain it would bring both her and Merlin. Still, Hunith seemed nonplussed by his name so he figured it must not be too heart wrenching for her to speak of him. "Well,” She began and smoothed out her dress “I was butchering a hog out back when all of a sudden this man comes from nowhere asking if he could hide with the pigs. Now, I don’t know this man or what he’s done but I figure if he approaches a woman covered in blood and asks to hide with her livestock then he must be pretty desperate so I said yes." She shrugged. Arthur wasn’t sure he agreed completely with that sentiment but nodded anyways.

"Well, a bit of time later some knights from Camelot came through asking if I had seen anything. I said no and most went along their way but one of them kept bothering me." Hunith scowled, brows wrinkling a bit in memory. "Eventually he made some crude comment and Balinor jumped up from the pigsty to start yelling and what not. I had to knock him out with a pan." She said as she tapped the book next to her thoughtfully. 

Arthur blinked.

"Um...The knight or Balinor?" He asked, just to clarify because there was really no telling with her sometimes.

"The knight. It was a mess." She sighed and put a hand over her chest as if the whole ordeal was sweet in some way. "When he woke up I had to convince him he had been in a coma for years and was actually another farmer in Ealdor. Luckily, everyone helped me. Balinor was even the one who named him Old Man Simmons.” She beamed. Arthur choked.

“Wait. The guy who Merlin almost crushed with a tree as a kid was...?"

“Yes, but that wasn’t the point.” Hunith said with a wave of her hand. Arthur frowned.

“What was the point?"

“That sometimes we fall in love with fools and end up having to fix things ourselves." She shrugged and Arthur considered. Alright, he could get behind that... Though he wasn't sure it was the best solution for his particular situation.

"But I can’t exactly fix Merlin getting himself killed,” He pointed out and chewed at his lower lip. "It...Kind of bothers me. He never really listened before but that was when he was a servant and it was over stupid stuff. I could just say he was insolent and deal with the fact my socks weren’t folded right." He mused. Hunith nodded.

“And now...?"

“Now it’s like he thinks he knows best. What I say regarding his wellbeing doesn’t seem to matter much, but God himself should listen if he has an opinion on _my_ safety.” He said. With a slight shake of his head, he rapped his fingers on the table, letting his full irritation on the matter shine through. "I thought he might at least respect my opinion on things." He added. Hunith leaned back in her chair, putting a finger to her lips in thought.

"That is an issue," She agreed slowly “It makes sense that Merlin might be...More independent given that for most of his time here he has had to work in some underhanded ways to get things done. But that isn’t an excuse to exclude you."

“So you’ll tell him to knock it off?” Arthur asked, allowing a bit of hope to creep into his voice. Hunith scoffed.

“You need to tell him. At some point you both need to work as a team and that can’t happen if I go around mitigating everything." She shrugged. Ugh. Worth a shot. He didn’t particularly want to go around spilling his thoughts like a freaking gir - er. He paused in that thought, a little convinced that Hunith could read minds. _Child_. Like a freaking a child.

“Talk to him? That’s your advice?” He asked, a little disappointed. Hunith’s brows rose.

“I have another anecdote that could help." She shrugged. Arthur nodded. Good, good. He needed options. "Well, my parents once engaged me to this man in Wessex. He was a physician there and they thought it would be lovely to marry me off to him and have Gaius learn to be his apprentice. I wasn’t sure about the match but because I’m a reasonable person, I agreed to go along and meet him.” She said and Arthur blinked. He wondered, once again, what exactly her family’s status had been growing up. They didn’t seem to necessarily be nobles but he got the feeling they weren’t exactly peasants either. He should ask Gaius later.

“Well, I’m guessing you didn’t marry him.”

“Oh, no. He was awful. Always interrupting me and refusing to listen. At one point he actually hushed me before saying if I didn’t learn my place he would put me there.” She added, nose wrinkling in clear dismay at the memory. Arthur felt a surge of anger on her behalf. "Gaius told me to either speak with my parents or him on the matter. I tried, but neither were particularly accommodating so I knew I had to find a new solution."

“What was it?”

“I poisoned him.” She said simply and reached beside her to grab some needles and fabric next to her book. Arthur choked.

_"What?”_

"If he wasn’t going to bother listening to me then I really had no use for him. And if I couldn’t get my parents to break off the engagement then that was the only way to get things done." She said and simply shrugged before setting to work sewing something.

"Are...You suggesting to kill Merlin?” Arthur managed, a little panicked this had gone in this direction. Besides, Merlin wasn't _that_ bad... Hunith clicked her tongue.

“Well, if having a conversation is simply too difficult then I thought I could provide an alternative.” She told him and went back to sewing. Arthur swallowed.

“Right. Okay. Um, I’m going to...Talk to him." He said and got up. Hunith beamed.

"Good luck!" 

Next time Merlin said his mother was out to kill him Arthur would take him a bit more seriously. 

* * *

One would think since Arthur had given Hunith a pretty luxurious room filled with pretty things and nice dresses that she might be around more often. However, it turned out a Hunith with money was harder to find than a Hunith without money. This was mainly due to the fact that Arthur had unwittingly given her the funds to do whatever she wanted. 

With this in mind, there appeared to be a vast double standard going on because when Hunith disappeared for a week to do whatever she was ‘a free spirit’ or ‘busy’ but whenever Arthur decided to do it he was ‘not allowed to’ and ‘abandoning his duties’.

“...it’s different when you’re the king, Arthur. We can’t just be without a ruler for - Oh, thank God." Merlin muttered when his mother walked in. Arthur sat up straight. 

"And just where have _you_ been?" He demanded as Hunith shrugged off her cloak with a bewildered expression. "Wessex? Mercia? Somewhere else amazing?" He asked, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice. Merlin sighed.

"Nemeth." She answered and Arthur threw up his hands. "What’s this about then?" Hunith asked and Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Arthur is mad that you get to come and go as you please and he cannot. Which, you _can,_ Arthur. Just to be clear. You’re the king. You just need to tell somebody.” He added with what probably should have been a reassuring smile. It did not feel reassuring. Why was Arthur even bothering with this? Merlin wasn't the king. He couldn't tell him what to do.

“That does take some of the fun out of it.” Hunith mused and Arthur pointed to her. There. She understood. Because Hunith was awesome and Merlin apparently didn’t love him anymore. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.” She added to her son as she sat down.

"When I was younger you would have never run off and left me alone without saying anything." Merlin pointed out. Slowly, Hunith nodded. "So Arthur can’t do so without telling the kingdom." He explained. Arthur made a face. If he told people he was leaving they would try to stop him with ridiculous requests and meetings and nonsense that he was leaving to avoid in the first place. 

"Just appoint a regent.” She suggested and Arthur turned to look at Merlin.

“Wow. What a great idea. If only I knew someone who would be able to do that for me."

"I’m not going to be regent, Arthur. People won't like a sorcerer regent right now and we’re not even married. Plus, I have no qualifications-“

“Will you do it?” Arthur interrupted him to look at Hunith. Merlin immediately froze. His eyes flickered between the two warily before nervously shaking his head. Hunith pursed her lips. 

"How does it work?" 

“It’s like looking after Merlin, but not as hard.”

“What? That’s not true.” Merlin frowned, but Arthur only nodded. "Besides, you would still have to tell her when you’re leaving. I don’t understand why -"

"How often would I be doing this?"

"Mother. Please. Are you really-“

"Once a month for maybe a week at a time.” Arthur reasoned. He didn’t ask for much. Just a small vacation from the horrific quandaries of ruling. "Please?" He added, just to show he meant business. Hunith was always more accommodating when good manners were involved. He waited as she gave a long suffering sigh.

“I suppose I can, but don’t you dare make it so that I’m stuck with all your work for that week. I expect you to still do you duties as if I won’t be taking over from time to time.”

“I’m so stressed.” Merlin announced “Is this a joke? Are you both messing with me?"

“I promise it’s not as hard as dealing with a secret magic child who talks too much.” Arthur reassured her and Merlin threw up his hands.

Hunith looked at him.

“He does have a point, love." She told him and Merlin spluttered for a few moments before eventually just raising his hands in surrender and leaving the room. Hunith watched him go with the most unapologetic nod of her head that Arthur had ever seen before turning back to Arthur with curious eyes. "So I just have to keep everyone alive and well until you return?” She asked and Arthur shrugged. It might seem strange to trust a random woman as regent, but quite frankly given Hunith’s way of looking at life he didn’t see much reason why she couldn’t. “Hm..." She mused and picked up a knife to start whittling away at a piece of wood. “I’m going to ban Gwaine from the tavern. All that drinking isn't good for him."

"You’re going to be great at this.” 

* * *

"I don’t understand.” Arthur said and turned to Merlin “I don’t understand - do _you_ understand?” He asked and Merlin only smiled. “Explain." He tried instead.

"It’s pretty self-explanatory, Arthur.” Merlin mused as he slid next to him. Arthur didn’t think that was the case at all so he simply looked at him until the other man relented in his unnerving attempt at silence. "She’s making a sword. It isn’t a big deal-"

“How has she already spent all the money I’ve given her?" Arthur asked, horrified “She wasn’t supposed to have to work anymore! Did she spend it on you? Why did you let her do that?” He asked, gesturing to where Elyan was lounging on the ground to give Hunith idle critiques on her work. Arthur scowled. There was no need for him to mock her.

"What? Arthur, she isn’t doing this out of necessity. She’s just bored.” Merlin snorted with a small shake of his head "She’s always liked to learn new things. Even when I was a kid we would sometimes go to the city to find something to do if the crops weren’t giving us enough work." He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. Arthur frowned.

“I could have hired her tutors.”

"As much fun as I find you fussing over my mother, I don’t think she would appreciate it too much.” Merlin mused and tugged at his hand. “Just let her make the swords in peace. She’s having fun." He said and Arthur grumbled a bit as he allowed himself to be dragged away with a suspicious glance over his shoulder. 

It was about a week later that Hunith had taken the sword she had made and asked quite bluntly if he would teach her how to use it.

“Why?” He asked, a little mystified. “Merlin’s magic would keep you safe from any attack. I would defend you - and Gwaine would probably die for you.” He added offhandedly and if summoned by God himself, Gwaine’s head popped into the armory.

“You wouldn’t even need to ask.” He told her and Hunith pointed a finger at him.

“Go eat something. And bring Leon with you. He’s been on patrol for far too long.” She said and Gwaine saluted her before disappearing out the door again. Hunith turned back to Arthur. “Yes, I know and it’s all very sweet.” She smiled “But I don’t wish to be completely reliant on you...And punching can only get you so far." She frowned, looking at her hand as if it betrayed her somehow. Arthur hesitated. He had trained Hunith briefly back when they first met in Ealdor once before...But that was different than full on lessons. “Oh, and Gwen said she’d like to join too.”

Of fucking course she would. Hunith was a terrible influence on her. Arthur caught the pair of them in the castle many times doing a multitude of activities from simply sewing to telling off visiting nobles (it was a little hard to explain why these two women were allowed to speak in such a manner but he did his best). 

Not to mention book club. God, Arthur hated book club. Gwen and Hunith would drag his knights to a room solely to discuss books and then assign readings. It was bewildering but nobody knew how to stop them exactly... And Leon was actually quite a fan book club so he often aided in this particular venture by telling them he had impromptu drills for them to run only to lead everyone into that hellish literary trap. 

All of this to say... It looked like he was teaching Gwen and Hunith sword fighting.

"Very well... if you could get Merlin to come as well that would be nice." He told her, “I wish he would learn not to rely so much on his magic."

“Oh?" Hunith asked and nodded “I see...Perhaps you should learn magic too. So you don’t rely so much on your blade.”

Arthur remembered the days he would get upset over people constantly telling him what he wanted to hear...It appeared some ill-humored god had sent a reckoning in the form of Hunith to correct the matter.

* * *

"You seem upset with me."

Arthur wasn’t sure why he said it. Addressing the elephant in the room meant he would get a reaction and God...He did not want a reaction. Hunith might be a small woman with limited influence in the grand scheme of things, but her will was only matched by that of Merlin’s. 

Which was why he was so concerned when she only glanced up at him before going back to mashing some sort of beetle into a bowl.

"I’m not upset."

Oh. That was good. Maybe? The words were said stiffly - as if she was lying. Only he was pretty sure she didn’t lie...Then again, he once thought Merlin didn’t lie either so he was really at a loss here.

"You...Really?” He backtracked and sat down in the stool in front of Gaius’ bench. "I thought you might disagree.” He said carefully and Hunith paused to look at him before sighing.

“I do disagree, but it is still your kingdom. I can’t tell you how to run it." She said simply and the answer was so infuriatingly similar to Merlin’s vague answer that Arthur had half of a mind to throw them both in the dungeons for it. 

But he didn’t. Instead he took a long breath and folded his hands in front of him.

"May I ask why you disagree?"

There was a sharp note in his tone that was too sarcastic, he knew. Almost, but not quite, condescending. He felt a little bad about it, but it got Hunith’s attention at least.

"If you had wanted my - or anyone else’s - opinion on the matter you would have asked before you passed judgement. Not after. So don’t start feeling sorry for yourself because people don’t agree with you." She said sharply, dusting off her hands. Arthur bit his tongue to keep from shooting back a dozen of his own thoughts on the matter, though in complete honesty he wasn’t sure he had much to say to contradict that.

"I did ask an opinion. Agravaine’s. He said it was a reasonable sentence." Arthur tried and Hunith’s fingers twitched slightly at the mention of his uncle. "Is he not a worthy voice to regard?"

"There can be many voices worthy to listening to that may say different things.” Hunith said slowly and picked up the piece of wood she had been using earlier to roll between her hands. "Agravaine presented one view. Though, I must ask why you didn’t seek out Merlin’s?" She added with a hint of real curiosity. Arthur wilted.

"I knew what he would say...He’s always so sympathetic to other magic users even when they commit treason." He admitted, wringing his hands. "It’s biased."

Hunith rose an eyebrow.

"You were biased when it came to Merlin committing treason under your nose for many years."

"That’s different-"

“Is it? Or are you using bias as another word for empathy?" She asked and Arthur snapped his mouth shut at that. "I don’t think that boy deserves to die." She said with a shake of her head “I think he was wrong to go against the crown and should be imprisoned, but what good would killing him do other than upset other magic users?” She shrugged “He was brainwashed by Morgana. It makes it easier for people who are unsure of your intentions to side with her when you do things like this. Just because you legalized magic doesn’t mean the job is done, Arthur." She told him and walked over to Gaius’ cabinet to grab something else "I’m quite disappointed you doled out such a sentence so rashly if I’m honest.”

Arthur didn’t think it was an exaggeration to say he would have preferred it if she punched him in the throat.

"It isn’t done.” He said, a little too quickly before remembering he was a king and probably shouldn’t seem desperate for someone’s approval or even fazed by their disapproval. “It’s just...Agravaine doesn’t think we should show weakness again traitors-"

“I think that’s foolish.” Hunith shrugged “What do you think?" She asked and when Arthur just looked at her hopelessly, reached over to grab his hand. "Since you are concerned with the biases of the world I’ll let you know mine...” she said and when Arthur nodded, grimaced “I would poison your uncle given the chance."

“Hunith! You can’t just say things like that-“

“It’s true,” she snorted, letting go of him “I don’t trust his intentions. Call it a mother’s instinct - we always know when people are out to get our kids." She told him and Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“He’s barely interacted with Merlin.” He grumbled and Hunith stared at him. "What?" He asked and she stared some more. He was supposed to understand something here, he was pretty sure. Only he had no idea what it was and he didn’t think she was going to give him any hints. Finally she seemed to give up because she only patted his cheek.

"Do what you will, my lord. I trust in your decisions." She sighed and with that went back to whatever she was making. 

Merlin was not very sympathetic to his plight either. 

"You look awful," he noted dryly from where he was lying in Arthur’s bed. “What did she say?" He asked as Arthur flopped onto the bed next to him with a groan. "...she threw in the word ‘disappointed’ didn’t she?" He asked and Arthur groaned again. “Can’t say I’m surprised." He muttered along with what sounded suspiciously like ‘you dumb bitch’ but Arthur refused to believe even Merlin would be so bold. 

"I’ve called off the execution...For now. Until I have a better sense of what I think.” He said, propping himself up on his elbows. Merlin’s face softened before he nodded, not bothering to extend the conversation much more than that. Arthur bit his lip.

“Has Agravaine been bothering you?” He asked slowly and Merlin glanced over at him with puzzled eyes before shaking his head.

"I mean, I think he’s up to no good, but he hasn’t been particularly horrible to me. Why?” He asked and Arthur gave a long breath.

“Your mother said something about knowing when people when people are out to get their kids. I thought he must have been... What?” He interrupted himself when Merlin closed his eyes.

“You dumb bitch.”

“You cannot call me that. I love you but there is a line -“

“She was referring to you, Arthur.”

Oh. Huh. Unexpected. Not unwelcomed though. He considered this for a moment before feeling his face heat up a little as he turned away.

“...you can get away with saying it just this once.”

* * *

"Your majesty, I have some concerns."

Arthur jumped. In all of his musings as he stared out the window he hadn't noticed Gaius enter. Had he knocked? Or did the guards just let him in? He didn't really get a chance to ask in any case because Gaius was walking over with a sort of disarray that Arthur didn't think he had ever seen on him before.

"Do you?" He frowned and looked him over. There didn't appear to be any blood on him at least so that was probably good. "Well, please feel free to share them-"

"Hunith is _not_ a responsible regent!" Gaius burst out so loudly that Arthur almost took a step back. "I know you are impressed with how she had conducted herself so far and I will admit my sister is wise and her engagement with political matters is quite composed, but she also uses the power you have given her recklessly and unjustly. I must object. I do object!" He added. Arthur stared. He had quite honestly never seen the man so riled up before. His face was growing a steady shade of red, fists clenched slightly by his sides as he ranted.

"I...See." Arthur said with a nod. "And what... What exactly has she done?"

"She - Well, she - she just _brought_ her here! Didn't even tell me... The nerve. I... Didn't _ask_ and she can't just go sending out your men like that! She can't _do_ that!" He managed. Arthur wished Merlin was here so he could figure out if the man was having a stroke or not. "I thought she had outgrown such actions! We aren't... Did you know she used go throw my things and steal my books?" He asked as if that had any relevance to the situation... Which it might. Arthur had no idea what they were talking about to really tell. 

"I did not."

"Well she _did!_ And she would always lie to our parents about things I did. Granted, they were usually kind lies that encouraged my parents to help me pursue my scientific interests but that wasn't even the point! And...She-She just brought her here, my lord." Gaius repeated, a little desperately. Right. He got the feeling that even if he asked who 'her' was that it wouldn't lead to a clear answer.

"I will speak with her." He said instead. Hunith wasn't typically one to use her newfound power for personal gain. In fact, she actually was growing to be quite the popular figure among Camelot for the very opposite. It turns out motherhood honed skills for a fine negotiator and a fierce diplomat. Arthur would have considered leaving Camelot more often if he wasn't certain she would yell at him for it.

So he was definitely curious as to what Hunith could have done to upset Gaius... Though, if her reaction was anything to go by, she already knew.

"He told on me, didn't he?" Came the greeting as he entered. She paused in braiding her hair to scowl. "He never changes. Even as kids he was always a tattle tale." She muttered and let go of her hair so that it spilled freely down her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I am aware I've taken advantage of your trust." She sighed.

"I'm not sure what's even happened yet. Gaius didn't quite make sense when he came to complain." He admitted as he walked over. She went to stand and curtsy, but he only waved it away. "What did you do?" He asked. Hunith bit her lip.

"...I brought Alice to Camelot." She finally said. Arthur stared blankly. "She was once his betrothed before the Great Purge. They were terribly in love." She informed him - though based on the way she rolled her eyes Arthur got the feeling she had found their love to be a little tiresome. "He helped her escape Uther many years ago. Merlin mentioned she did come back to Camelot briefly and said he was still very clearly besotted."

"So you sent my men to find her?" He asked and Hunith nodded.

"I had the best of intentions, my lord. After all, if Gaius hadn't sent Balinor to Ealdor I wouldn't have met my love. I was only returning the favor." She said with a slight bow of her head. Arthur waited. "Also, I want my son back. I am quite pleased my brother and Merlin are so close but between you taking him and Gaius I never get to see him. I live in Camelot!" She grumbled and Arthur snorted.

"So you figured you would toss Alice at him?" He clarified and Hunith shrugged.

"He may be older but I am wiser." She told him with nod. "But... I do understand why you would be upset with me. I shouldn't have used your resources for such things. I'm sorry." She said and Arthur fought back a grin.

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you," He said and glanced over his shoulder to make sure the door was still closed. "And I'll tell you what. I will personally employ Alice as a...?"

"Physician. He trained under her originally." Hunith supplied. Huh. Interesting.

"As a second physician... To help with Gaius workload." He amended. "That way you can continue meddling in your brother's love life. However, I would like to ask a favor in return." He said, watching Hunith narrow her eyes slightly. There was an overwhelming sense of askance that seemed to zip around the room as she pulled her shoulders back to look at him.

"I see," She said slowly and crossed her arms over her chest "And what might that be?"

Arthur beamed.

* * *

"Have you told your mother that we don’t like him?” 

Arthur had to hide a smile at Merlin's face. He looked torn between crying and just giving up altogether. Percival was waiting for an answer, head tilted to the side as he glanced at the end of the table where Mordred and Hunith were talking brightly to one another. Despite Merlin's desperate warnings that Mordred was destined to betray him, Arthur still held out hope that he would be a good knight. After all, if destiny was set in stone than Merlin wouldn't need to work so hard to defend him from threats _other_ than Mordred, right?

He thought this was reasonable at least. Merlin still hated Mordred. Most of the knights followed suit for the sole purpose of hearing 'kill the king' before going deaf to anything after that. Poor Mordred had been ridiculously understanding of the entire thing upon learning his fate... Which was another thing. Mordred hadn't even _known_ he was supposed to kill Arthur. Elyan said that they shouldn't tell him because telling Mordred he was supposed to kill Arthur might give him some ideas but Arthur remained adamant that this entire thing was stupid and told him anyways.

"Yes," Merlin sighed, running a hand over his face "I told her we didn't like him."

Arthur smirked. He had used his favor well.

Merlin watched them with wary eyes before running a hand over his face. Arthur felt his previous euphoria evaporate. He could see the paranoia hinting in Merlin's eyes as he absently picked at his tunic with his gaze refusing to waver from Mordred. Inwardly, Arthur groaned. That fucking dragon. Arthur didn’t often like to hear of Merlin’s exploits before being brought into the loop. Most of the time it sounded like Merlin's adventures had left him backed into a corner or where there was really no winning solution. Arthur _did_ feel a little bad that the whole thing was causing him such anxiety... And admittedly when Arthur did have a rare moment alone with Mordred he would occasionally have brief moments of uncertainty on whether he was safe. It was probably worse for Merlin... After all, between the prophecy and Kilgharrah's incessant ramblings Arthur was pretty sure that Merlin considered keeping Arthur safe was his only real value. Which was wrong, of course, but Arthur hadn't found a way to convince him of that yet.

"Hey-" He started, reaching for Merlin's arm, but at that moment Hunith stood up and walked over.

"I love him." She announced. Merlin closed his eyes. Arthur felt a stab guilty at the absolute devastation that crossed the other man's face as he leaned back in his chair to stare silently at the ceiling for a few moments. "He's kind and thoughtful and very sweet." Hunith continued as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's going to kill Arthur." Merlin said to the ceiling.

"We don't _know_ that." Arthur reminded him. "Anyone could kill me, Merlin... Not that anyone is!" He added quickly upon seeing Merlin's eyes leave the ceiling to dance along the room like a hawk. "Hunith." He added, hoping she could calm him down. There were a couple beats of silence as Hunith seemed to mull over her options before glancing back to where Mordred was sitting with a baffled expression at the far end of the table.

"What worries you exactly?" She finally said and Merlin gave a sharp huff as he pinned his mother with an exasperated look.

"That he's going to kill Arthur!" He repeated, throwing up his hands. "And, yes. I know. I _know_ , destiny could perhaps be swayed but I'm not sure what events might lead to his loyalty or to his betrayal. And what if he does? What if he does and I knew there was that chance and I _still_ trusted him and-" He began, voice rising in panic as he continued, fingers absently reaching for Arthur as if Mordred might come and snatch him away.

Arthur made a note to kill Kilgharrah for real at some point.

Hunith tilted her head as she looked her son up and down before giving a wary sigh.

"Alright," She said and Arthur snapped his head towards her. _Alright?_ Alright, what? "It's going to be hard for you to trust him or even like him. I understand that. I can't force you to." She shrugged and sat in the empty chair beside her son, putting a hand on his arm. "But what is going to be worse for you? Having him kill Arthur after doing your best to be kind to him or having him kill Arthur after pushing him away from Camelot and its king?" She asked. Merlin blinked. "Sweetheart, prophecy or not... You are at your strongest when you are yourself. Not whatever destiny says you are to be. And you've always been kind and understanding. Like I said, you don't have to trust him. Just... Stop being so cold." She said and squeezed his hand. Merlin's brows pinched together for a moment before glancing up at where the knight in question was still watching them.

Mordred waved. Arthur personally did not think it looked particularly evil but Merlin seemed to recoil at it before giving a long sigh.

"I...Could try." He said before giving a much less enthusiastic wave back. Despite the lack of spirit, Mordred broke out into a bright smile at the response. Hunith patted Merlin's arm.

"Good. Because I'm making him pie." She said and Percival (who Arthur had kind of forgotten was there) choked on the sausage he had been eating.

"He gets pie?" He spluttered and looked at Merlin in alarm "But we don't like him." He whispered and Merlin shrugged.

"We like him now." Hunith said flatly. Percival didn't look convinced.

"Does Gwaine know about this?"

"Merlin will be sure to tell him." Hunith added. Percival clicked his tongue.

"...okay." He muttered doubtfully "Not sure how that's going to go, but okay." He said and Merlin's lips quirked upwards for a moment before he shook his head and pushed himself away from the table. Arthur was about to ask where he was going when the man steeled his face into an expression of complete and utter stoicism and pushed forward like a solider heading to battle until he was in front of Mordred.

"Can I eat here?" He asked and Mordred gaped for a moment before wordlessly nodding.

"Of course, Emrys. You don't need to ask." He said slowly and nodded to one of the passing servants who rushed back to the kitchens to grab more food.

"...You can call me Merlin."

"Really?" Mordred asked and then flushed "I mean, of course you would prefer that given that's what everyone calls you. Sorry." He winced and Merlin tilted his head.

"What do you prefer to call me?" He asked and from beside Arthur, Hunith scoffed.

"Thank you." He told her and she waved him away.

"He really is a sweet boy... Not unlike Merlin." She mused, tapping the table. "They're very similar actually. Kind in nature. Big hearts. Want to do the right thing... But if pressed enough they might do the wrong thing with the best of intentions." She said. Arthur grimaced at the truth in that. "Which reminds me... I'm going to kill that God forsaken dragon."

"I absolutely will aid in that quest." Arthur told her and there was a sharp gasp from beside them. Arthur turned to see Percival whispering lowly to where Leon and Gwaine and just entered the room. Leon pursed his lips as Gwaine spluttered incoherently.

"We _like Mordred_ now? But _why?"_

"Hunith said so." Percival explained and Gwaine hesitated. Slowly, he turned to where Hunith and Arthur were sitting.

"I'll do this only for you," He told her and looked at where Merlin and Mordred appeared to actually be in civil conversation. "Mordred. God. Can't believe we like that guy now."

* * *

Arthur was pretty sure this could be the very best day of his life. Forget everything else, _this_ was what mattered.

"So, what happened?" Gwaine was asking eagerly, leaning over the table as Hunith reached over to slide the fourth glass of mead away from him.

"Well, Will wasn’t the best liar so I knew something was off. He tried to tell me Merlin was out in the field still." Hunith shrugged. Merlin himself was bitterly eating his soup as he alternated between sideward scowls at his mother and pleading eyes towards Arthur.

Ha. As if. Arthur wouldn’t change the subject for any amount of bribery. 

"Where was he?" He asked instead, sending Merlin a quick wink just to make him suffer more. Hey, Arthur had been annoyed by him enough. This seemed like just compensation.

"By the river. Crying.” Hunith said with a shake of her head as Merlin let out a long sigh. “Turns out he had found a nest of baby birds there and noticed the mother hadn’t been coming back so he decided to take over. It at least explained why he was keeping a bucket of worms in his room." She mused as Arthur snorted "And I guess the stress of looking after these birds was really getting to him because he was just sobbing as he gave them the worms."

“That’s a bit dramatic..." Merlin mumbled and Hunith waved him away.

“That’s not even the amusing part though. I went over and asked him what was going on and he tried to tell me the nest must have fallen out of the tree... I think. It was hard to tell with all the crying.” she noted with a shrug. "Anyways, one of these birds rushes out of the nest into the water and before I can explain anything, Merlin is diving in after it. It is important to note that those ducks could definitely swim while Merlin definitely could not at this age." 

“This all happened last week, right?" Mordred asked lightly and Merlin’s scowl deepened.

“I was nine. Leave me alone."

“Nineteen? Yes, I can see that.”

“I wasn’t - " Merlin began and took a deep breath. "Don’t you have anything else to talk to them about?” He asked, turning to his mother who looked unapologetic at the way this had all gone.

"I can talk about when you told me you were going to be a caterpillar for a week.” She offered and immediately there was a murmur of interest as Merlin shook his head at the cold betrayal. 

“Why a caterpillar?" Percival asked, raising his eyebrows as the table collectively turned to Merlin for an answer. After gaping at them all for a moment in indignant offense, he let his arms fall away from his chest, perhaps sensing defeat.

"I thought they were underappreciated and shouldn’t have to turn into butterflies because they were already wonderful." He muttered, wrinkling his nose as Leon had to hide his face to keep from laughing. Gwaine had no such qualms.

"Well,” Gwen said fiercely from where she was seated on Hunith’s other side with their arms linked together "I think it’s sweet."

Immediately there was a flash of pure evil in each of the knights eyes as they gave very stoic nods of agreement. 

"Oh, sure. So sweet."

“The sweetest."

"Merlin, you absolute _sweetheart_.” 

“Arthur!" Merlin tried, flushing. Again, Arthur let him suffer. Because he should always suffer with this sort of thing. It amused him even more that he didn’t even try to appeal to Hunith for help. It was comforting to know that she wouldn’t help him out in the same way she never helped Arthur out when he made a fool of himself. 

“I was lucky he was so sweet,” Hunith mused thoughtfully as she nodded at Gwen in approval "I already had my hands full enough as it was.”

"It does seem like a lot to have to explain to a five-year-old that he couldn’t use magic to grow flowers.” Arthur agreed with a small smile of at imagining a tiny Merlin indignant by the fact he could get executed for doing nice things for his friends. "I don’t remember Balinor being so sweet when I met him. Were you a child with a soft heart?" He asked. He had meant to be teasing, but Hunith seemed to take it seriously because she tapped a finger to her chin for a moment before shrugging.

"Not particularly. Merlin was more similar to Gaius as a child."

Right. He always forgot that Gaius and Hunith had grown up together. Merlin blinked a few times before slowly turning to his mother.

"Wait...Gaius?" He asked a feral grin touched his lips "What sort of things did Gaius do?" He asked and Arthur only shook his head in sympathy for his poor physician. Not that Hunith noticed.

"Well, he’s quite a bit older than me so I can’t say I remember much. Mainly it was when he was a teenager. He was so very kind in always wanting to help people... Though it was also truly terrible how reckless he was - with some God awful discretion.” She snorted.

"You don’t say." Merlin nodded and got up. "I just remembered I need to do something."

"Don’t bully an old man, Merlin." Gwen frowned at him. Merlin scowled back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“He has yelled at me for years for being reckless and lacking discretion! Am I supposed to not take advantage of the fact he did the same thing?" He asked and Percival cleared his throat.

“In fairness, you’re recklessness and lack of discretion were probably higher stakes than his was." The knight pointed out. Merlin’s lips pursed before giving a sharp nod.

“...you’re right. I need examples.” He said and turned to Hunith. "Please tell me more about Gaius being a dumbass."

Hunith took a sip of her goblet.

"I love you, but if I tell you his misdeeds then he’ll tell you mine. So no."

"What?" Merlin complained, throwing up his hands “Come on. What have you done that’s so bad?"

"She killed a man once." Arthur supplied. Hunith narrowed her eyes. “I think. Maybe. I actually don’t know." He rectified quickly. Merlin was not impressed. 

"I’ve killed plenty of people. Big deal. We can bond over it-"

_“Merlin-"_

* * *

Arthur had never meant to make her freaking cry. 

It was possibly the worst feeling in the world and he wasn’t even sure what he had done to warrant such a thing as he stood frozen with wide eyes and a pounding heart before jolting into action.

"Hunith?" He asked, inching a little closer to her. "What’s happened?” He asked and looked around. He didn’t know how to deal with crying people well but then again he supposed there wasn’t much to be done other than let them cry sometimes.

"Nothing, nothing... I'm just so happy." She said and touched his arm for a moment before pulling away. " _Look_ at you." She mumbled and Arthur felt his face heat up. Oh. _Oh_. Oh no. Arthur didn't know how to deal with this sort of thing. He felt a stab of panic that ebbed away only for a moment when Hunith wiped a tear away. "I wasn't sure what to make of it all." She sniffed, "Merlin having magic... Going to Camelot... The prophecy... _You_." She said, gesturing vaguely to him. "But I couldn't have imagined being so fortunate. And I am so very proud of you. Even to just know you." She smiled and Arthur felt his mouth dry as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I..." He tried and frowned at the own lump that seemed to lodge itself in his throat. Damnit. "Thank you." He told her hoarsely. That was really all the emotion he could allow. After all, this was all to be a horribly emotional day as it was. He couldn't imagine letting it all hit him right now. "That means a lot...Coming from you." He managed and Hunith smiled.

"I'm sorry your mother wasn't here to see this too. Gaius says you are remarkably like her."

Oh, no. No, no, no. Arthur wasn't sure he could take this.

"Oh?" He asked, voice tight and restrained.

"She would have been proud too... At all you've done. Not just as a king, but as a person. I never did thank you-"

"Hunith, _please_ ," Arthur said, inhaling sharply as he looked away. "Don't make me cry. The wedding hasn't even started yet."

"You're supposed to cry on your wedding day," She threw back, still sniffling from her own tears. "Anyways... I know today is the day I get to officially make you my son, but I do want you to know that from the day I met you I already considered you as such." Hunith continued as she reached forward to grab his hand. For the love of _God_.

"I am ordering you to cease saying these things to me immediately. I will not be a sniveling mess when I walk out there." He managed, trying to keep his voice as sharp as possible. Hunith only smiled and gave a small nod before squeezing his hand. Arthur was about to outlaw that as well when Merlin came around the corner.

 _Fuck_.

He smiling and wearing Camelot's red and gold and his eyes were on Arthur and... _Fuck._

"Pause the ceremony!" He yelped, jerking away from Hunith. The guards all froze. "We'll start it again in an hour. I... _Hunith_." He complained and Merlin immediately was there, concern fluttering over his expression as he tried to figure out what was happening. "I'm sorry. Everything is fine. I'm just overwhelmed." He said, trying to reassure him. "Just please don't say anything nice to me. None of that nonsense you spill about me being a great king or any of that." He warned. Merlin stared.

"Okay..." He said slowly "I'm excited to marry you too, dollaphead."

"Fuck!" He shouted and tore away "No mentioning marriage!"

"But we're getting _married!"_

"Hunith, un-say those things immediately!" He said, spinning towards where his to-be mother-in-law was innocently standing in the corner as if she hadn't just caused this whole emotion-filled trainwreck "I can't get married like this! Take them back!"

"But I meant them."

"Oh my God," He said and inwardly screamed. If Gwaine came around the corner and saw him like this... It was all over. "Okay, I can handle this. I'm fine." He rectified and took a long breath. "Okay." He said and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Merlin was still waiting patiently.

"Good. Let's do this then," He smiled and interlocked their fingers so he could pull him back to where the doors were. "Love you."

"Merlin, _no-"_

"I love you both." Hunith jumped in, like a cat on a mouse.

"It's like you don't want this wedding to happen, damnit!"


End file.
